


And it Continues in Another

by EternalShipper



Series: Mistress of Dreams [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Harry has another dream
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Voldemort
Series: Mistress of Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	And it Continues in Another

The next time it happens it starts with a kiss. He feels himself controlling it, his hand grabbing at her jaw to prevent her from breaking away. He ends it and slaps her lightly. He looks at her and takes in her flushed cheeks and her wet swollen lips.

She’s in nothing but Gryffindor red lingerie, her hands are secured above her head, from the ceiling, which makes her be on her tiptoes.

“Please, let me go…” she begs in a whisper

He hums as if thinking “No!” his hands kneed at her silk-covered breasts before ripping her bra away. He feals a tear fall on his hand. “I want to make you a mess today, my love.” His thumbs rub at her nipples. “And I wanna see your pretty tits giggle as you come.” He swats at one full breast while softly molding the other one. “Now tell me who you belong to.”

Pansy presses her full lips together stubbornly. He hears himself chuckle in that strangely sibilant voice. He swats at her face, breasts, tummy, ass, tights repeatedly until all the areas are a nice red glow and chuckles again.

His hand cups her pussy and removes her panties. “Tell me who you belong to!” he grabs at her hair to make her look up at him. Her face is red, tears streaming down her face, as she glares at him.

“So defiant!” he sounds pleased and amused. His hand goes back to her pussy and starts to rub at her clit, slowly at first and then harder when wetness reached his fingers. As he goes along he rubs harder and harder until she comes shaking.

“Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?”

She doesn’t reply and he chuckles again. He waves his wand and her ankles are shackled behind her, forcing her legs apart and leaving her uncomfortably suspended.

“We’ll see what you have to say in a couple of hours” he muses and with another wave of his wand, she’s muted.

He fixes a stick with a long round end to the floor and opening her outer lips ensures the round soft surface is pressed tight against her clit and pussy.

With a sibilant whisper, the object starts to vibrate against Pansy’s pussy, bringing her to climax over and over again. It’s hours before he returns her voice to her, just so he can hear her beg for it to stop as her body keeps taking her over the edge. He takes her in, all red and exhausted, muscles taut from the effort, eyes rolling, spit unwittingly dropping from her mouth.

That morning Harry needs a very cold shower before making breakfast for the Dudleys…


End file.
